mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mummy
Mummy, is one of the eight minions who serves Lord Vampyre in his quest to conquer the world. History To Be Added Personality To Be Added Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: The Mummy possesses inhuman physical strength allowing him to lift objects and people with his stretchable limbs with ease. His physical strength combined with his expanding bandages allows him to hurl humans around with full force. Enhanced Durability: Because The Mummy is composed of surprisingly strong and sturdy bandages, he has enhanced durability. He can take on many attacks and blunt forces without flinching and without stopping. Self-Sustenance: Being undead, The Mummy has shown to have no need to eat, drink or breath to survive like regular humans. He also has no need to sleep and can continue any activity without rest. Semi-Immortality: The Mummy doesn't physically age because he's undead and therefore he cannot succumb to ill effects or death. He can survive most assaults that would kill ordinary humans and can even survive decapitation. Accelerated Healing: The Mummy is capable of recovering himself from most if not all damage almost instantly by rearranging his bandages to their original structure. He can also heal rapidly from any physical injury. Bandage Manipulation: The Mummy has the ability to manipulate and extend his bandages, allowing him to wrap his opponents and throw them around. He can use his bandages for restraining purposes and can shoot out his bandages to ensnare his enemies. He can also extend his bandages, from his fingers or from his body, creating a sturdy wall. He can also sever the bandages he extends. Stretchable Limbs: The Mummy can stretch his arms to great lengths. He can deliver powerful punches from a distance but also grab items from a distance using his extending bandages. Sand Manipulation: The Mummy can control, shape and otherwise manipulate sand. He can manipulate the density of sand to make it very dense, solid or diffuse and liquid or almost mist-like. He can also create size-changing sandstorms to distract, attack and/or trap his opponents. Pain Suppression: The Mummy is highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing him to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. Due to his undead nature, he can endure almost all physical pain because he has lost most of his nerves. Environment Adaptation: The Mummy is able to survive and adapt to most environments. Most notably he can survive in the desert. His skin and body systems deal better with the heat and cold of the desert. Weapon Proficiency: The Mummy possesses great skill in wielding and understanding many weapons with the proficiency of a master. Most notably, he fights excellent with curved swords, daggers and spears. Magic: The Mummy is also highly skilled in magic but needs a magical item to do so. He is able to utilize powerful and mystic magical attacks and spells. Signature Moves The Mummy's signature move is: *'Bandage Wrap': The Mummy extends spiraling white bandages from his hands to his target(s), wraps them and traps them in his white bandages. Weakness/Resistances Speaking Trouble: The Mummy is one of the few who can speak. However because of his bandages he can't pronounce 100% correctly, but still enough to be quite understandable. Decapitation: The Mummy can be temporarily decapitated which can slow him down but unlike Lord Vampyre he will not die. Vulnerability to Fire: Because The Mummy is composed out of bandages, he is highly flammable. Trivia To Be Added Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:The Minions Category:Magic Category:Undead Characters Category:Non-PowerForm Characters